


[Art] Чиби-Кошки | Cats chibies

by Frozen_Melon, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Chibi, Don’t copy to another site, Fanart, Furry, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, humanization, Не для бартера
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 визуал G - PG-13





	1. Макавити там нет! | Macavity's not there!




	2. Мы умеем ходить сквозь закрытую дверь и владеем искусством хватать и бить | We go through the house like a hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор оставляет за собой право на хэдканон, в котором Мангоджерри - тот самый трехцветный кот с [мозаицизмом XXY](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BC_%D0%9A%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BD%D1%84%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0) или же [химеризмом](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0_\(%D0%B1%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F\)).
> 
> Headcanon: Mungojerrie is [either XXY genetically or a chimaera](https://www.gopetplan.com/blog/posts/color-me-calico-petplan-pet-insurance-examines-the-curious-case-of-a-male-calico-cat), making him an extremely rare calico male.


	3. Он Рам-Там-Таггер – удивительный кот | The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat




	4. Скимблшенкс – вагонный кот | Skimbleshanks the railway cat




	5. Бастофер Джонс – не кожа да кость | Bustopher Jones is not skin and bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПОВ еды.
> 
> Food POV.


	6. Сказочный Мистер Мистофелис | Magical Mister Mistoffelees




	7. И тебе фараон не посмел крикнуть "Брысь!" | Were you there when the pharaohs commissioned the Sphinx?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Референс: [Светлана Шустова в роли Кассандры, Москва 2005](https://i.ibb.co/v4h0M0R/image.png)  
> Reference photo: [Svetlana Shustova as Cassandra, Moscow 2005](https://i.ibb.co/v4h0M0R/image.png)


End file.
